Le Philtre de Mort Vivante
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Ou quand Severus doit expliquer un conte de fée moldu à sa nièce. Tâche qui se révèle plus facile qu'il n'y paraît...


**Titre :** Le Philtre de Mort Vivante.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Ou quand Severus doit expliquer un conte de fée moldu à sa nièce. Tâche qui se révèle plus facile qu'il n'y paraît...  
 **Disclaimer :** Il n'y a que Cerridwen qui soit à moi. Le reste appartient à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape. Mention de Lily Evans | Albus Dumbledore | Narcissa Malfoy | Draco Malfoy | Voldemort.  
 **M/A :** En ce moment, je travaille avec une copine de lycée sur un projet HP, dans lequel notre maître des potions adoré a une nièce nommée Cerridwen qui va être mêlée aux aventures de notre petit sorcier bien-aimé. Et en travaillant sur le premier cours de potion, j'ai dû faire des recherches sur le Philtre de Mort Vivante. Or, en lisant les anecdotes reliés à cette potion, j'ai fait aussitôt le lien avec l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant. Et mon esprit dérangé a immédiatement inventé l'histoire suivante.  
Alors, j'explique un peu le tout. Ici, Severus a un frère, qui est Moldu mais qui a eu une fille sorcière et qui, en père incompétent, l'a refilé à son frère. Et pour diverses raisons que j'expliques pas, notre petite sorcière est dans une école primaire moldue. En gros, c'est ça. Oh, et j'utilises les noms anglais.  
J'espère donc que ce petit amuse-gueule vous plaira.

 **Le Philtre de Mort Vivante**

« Oncle Severus...? »

En entendant la voix de sa nièce, le jeune professeur cesse de corriger ses copies, pour se tourner vers la porte. La fillette de six ans se tient sur le seuil de la pièce, hésitant à y entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? , lui demande-t-il, sachant que la petite sorcière n'oserait pas le déranger pour une affaire futile. Car malgré son jeune âge, elle est drôlement mature -un peu trop pour son âge, même.

-Je veux pas déranger..., murmure-t-elle d'ailleurs en baissant la tête, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés retombant sur son visage, comme pour cacher ses impressionnants yeux couleur spectre.

-Tu ne me dérange pas. Je préfère parler avec toi que de lire les idioties que m'écrivent mes élèves, réplique-t-il. Sa dernière pique fait naître un micro-sourire sur les lèvres de l'enfant, qui ose enfin entrer dans le minuscule bureau. Severus remarque alors qu'elle tient un livre cartonné et à la couverture aux couleurs pastels dans une main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Il pose la question par réflexe, mais le Maître de potions se doute bien de ce que c'est.

« À l'école, on a parlé de nos contes préférés, raconte la petite fille. Moi, j'ai dit que j'aimais l'histoire des trois frères, surtout quand c'est toi qui la racontes parce que tu fais bien la Mort ... »

Severus ignore s'il doit prendre ce dernier commentaire pour un compliment ou non.

« ... et les autres, ils parlaient de sirène, de neige blanche, de chaussures de verre et de vaisselle qui parle, mais je comprenais rien. Et mademoiselle Roxanne, elle nous a donné comme devoir de lire un conte qu'on connaît pas et de le raconter demain. Mais je comprends rien à l'histoire et je veux pas qu'on rit de moi!

-Et tu as pris quel conte? »

 _Par Merlin, je vais vraiment faire ça?_

En regardant la bouille atrocement adorable de sa nièce qui lui tends à deux mains le petit livre de conte, Severus réponds de lui-même à sa question; oui. Il résiste difficilement aux doux yeux clairs de Cerridwen, qui d'une certaine façon lui rappelle ceux de Lily. Déjà qu'il résistait mal à ceux de son amour d'enfance... Il regarde ensuite la converture du conte.

 _La Belle au bois dormant? C'est quoi, déjà, l'histoire?_

L'ex-Death Eater met un temps à s'en rappeler, mais une fois les bonnes connexions établies, il sait aussitôt comment l'expliquer.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, exactement? , questionne-t-il.

-L'histoire, répète Cerridwen, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais plus précisément?

-... Comment la méchante sorcière a fait pour endormir la princesse? »

 _C'est déjà un début_ , songe Severus.

« Les contes moldus sont en fait inspirés d'événements sorciers tout à fait ordinaires, commence-t-il, captivant déjà sa nièce.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux la version originale?

-Oui! »

Aussitôt et sans se gêner, la fillette monte sur ses genoux, pour s'installer confortablement sur les jambes de son oncle, qui ne retient pas son sourire, alors qu'elle dépose son livre de conte sur son bureau, à côté des copies de ses élèves. Personne ne pourrait croire que lui, la Terreur des Cachots, n'effraie absolument pas une gamine d'à peine six ans. Et pourtant...

« Tu sais ce qu'est une harpie?

-Euh... une femme pas belle et qui mange des enfants? , hésite Cerridwen.

-Description correcte, confirme Severus, en passant ses longs doigts dans les boucles ébène de la Née-moldue. La méchante sorcière de ton conte est en vérité une harpie.

-C'est pour ça que le roi et la reine, ils l'ont pas invité à la fête qu'ils ont fait pour la princesse, quand elle était bébé? Pour pas qu'elle la mange?

-Tu es trop intelligente, parfois..., soupire-t-il, plus amusé qu'énervé. Ce qui fait ricaner Cerridwen, qui se colle d'avantage contre son torse. Elle lève ensuite la tête, pour plonger ses yeux bleu irréel dans ceux noirs du Slytherin, attendant patiemment la suite de son histoire.

-Les harpies ne peuvent pas faire de magie, continue-t-il après un court silence. Du coup, la harpie a utilisé une potion...

-Laquelle? , coupe la petite sorcière, curieuse. En réponse, le Maître potionniste lui pince la joue.

-Aïe!

-Ne m'interromps pas. Sinon, tu te débrouilles toute seule pour connaître la fin de l'histoire. »

Elle gonfle les joues, mais ne réponds pas. Comprenant qu'elle ne dira plus rien, le jeune adulte reprends son histoire;

« Comme je disais, la harpie a utilisé une potion de Sommeil si puissante qu'elle donne l'impression d'être mort. On l'appelle le Philtre de Mort Vivante. Elle en a induit un fuseau, puis a forcé la jeune princesse à s'y piquer le doigt. Un jeune sorcier, appelé pour la réveiller, a mis l'antidote sur ses lèvres puis l'a embrassé.

-Pourquoi? , demande la petite fille.

-Excellente question, avoue le professeur. Et je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner.

-On peut pas lui demander?

-Le sorcier est mort depuis très longtemps.

-... Mais s'il était vivant, il serait encore plus vieux que Dumbledore? »

S'il n'était pas Legilimens, Severus aurait éclaté de rire, devant la question innocente posée par sa nièce.

« Sans aucune doute.

-T'a un drôle d'air, oncle Severus.

-Hein? »

 _Que c'est brillant, comme réponse._

« On dirait que tu veux sourire et pas sourire en même temps. Pourquoi? »

 _Narcissa avait raison, en disant qu'elle et Draco sont dans la phase du pourquoi..._

« Pour rien.

-T'es bizarre, commente Cerridwen.

-Tu as d'autres questions? , demande plutôt l'ex-Death Eater.

-... Pourquoi y'a que des méchantes sorcières, dans les contes moldus?

-Les moldus ne nous aiment pas, réponds automatiquement Severus. Étonnament, la petite fille hoche lentement la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que son oncle veut dire. Les deux Snape restent silencieux un instant, puis le jeune professeur de potions, lui demande;

-Tu as compris, maintenant?

-Oui. La harpie était jalouse des trois fées qui avaient été invités à la fête, alors quand la princesse est devenue plus grande, elle a mis une potion pour faire dormir sur un fuseau et l'a forcé à se piquer avec. Le roi et la reine ont demandé à un prince sorcier de la réveiller, et il a mis l'antidote sur ses lèvres et l'a embrassé. La princesse s'est réveillée, ils se sont mariés et ont eu pleins d'enfants! J'ai tout compris? »

 _Digne d'une Ravenclaw._

« Mais pourquoi y'a toujours des fées, dans les contes moldus? Les fées, c'est pas sensé être ces petites bestioles que Lady Malfoy fait mettre dans son sapin de Yule? Elle dit toujours que les fées, c'est va... ça veut dire quoi vaniteux? Oh, et elle dit que c'est pas très intelligent, une fée. Mais si c'est pas intelligent, pourquoi ce sont toujours de gentilles sorcières, dans les conte moldus, avec pleins de pouvoirs magiques? »

 _C'était trop beau pour être vrai..._ , se morfond en pensée le jeune professeur.

« Les Moldus croient que tout ce qui est beau est bon, explique-t-il le plus calmement possible. Les fées sont très jolies, mais pas très intelligentes, c'est vrai. Elles aiment qu'on vante leurs qualités inexistantes, c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'elles sont vaniteuses. Et à cause de cette vanité, elles aiment servir d'ornement de sapin de Yule. J'ai oublié quelque chose?

-Non, confirme Cerridwen, tout en réfléchissant aux explications du Maître de potions. Un silence s'installes entre l'oncle et sa nièce, quand celle-ci s'exclame tout à coup;

-Donc, si on était dans un conte moldu, tu serais un méchant sorcier parce que t'es pas beau?

-... C'est ça..., marmonne Severus, qui n'apprécie pas vraiment le commentaire que la petite sorcière vient de dire.

-Ils sont fous ces Moldus! T'es peut-être pas l'homme le plus beau du monde, mais tu es gentil et courageux, comme le prince de l'histoire! », continue la fillette, un léger air outré sur son minois d'ordinaire aussi inexpressif que celui du Slytherin. Slytherin qui ne cache pas son étonnement en entendant la dernière phrase. Elle le voit vraiment de cette façon? Lui, un ancien partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a tué et torturé grand nombre d'innocents?

 _Les enfants sont vraiment surprenants..._

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu as compris? , soupire le Maître potionniste, qui loue mentalement Merlin pour que la réponse soit positive.

-Oui! Merci oncle Severus.

-Va te coucher, il est assez tard et tu as école demain.

-Toi aussi, réplique la fillette, tout en descendant des genoux de son oncle, après avoir récupéré son livre de conte.

-Moi, j'enseigne.

-T'es quand même dans une école. Dis, c'est quand je vais aller à Hogwarts?

-À onze ans, comme tout le monde, réponds Severus, d'un ton sec qui, par l'habitude, n'émut pas la petite fille. Maintenant, va te coucher. »

N'ayant pas envie de se le faire répéter une troisième fois (ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose, avec son oncle), la jeune sorcière se dirige vers la porte du bureau et en sort, refermant du même coup la porte derrière elle. Severus attends que les pas de sa nièce se soient tus, pour reprendre sa correction, malgré tout ennuyé par les idioties que plusieurs de ses élèves écrivent.

 **M/A :** Je suis carrément sûre que Severus est OOC. Et j'ai limite honte de publier ce OS. Mais je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose sur HP! Mais je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce petit texte (Cerri', t'es trop mignonne... Mais les enfants sont généralement trop adorables. J'adore penser comme un enfant, ça fait du bien au coeur).  
Bref. J'espères que ça vous a quand même plût. Laissez-moi des commentaires, je veux votre avis! S'il vous plaît...?


End file.
